clashroyalefandomcom-20200223-history
Ice Golem
Summary * The Ice Golem is unlocked from the Frozen Peak (Arena 8). * It is a building-targeting, melee troop with moderate hitpoints and low damage that deals small death damage when defeated. * The Ice Golem costs 2 Elixir to deploy. * The Ice Golem is a mini-tank that explodes when killed, dealing AoE (Area of Effect) death-damage like the Golem, while additonally slowing down anything nearby for around 3 seconds. ** The Ice Golem's death effect is similar to the Ice Wizard's attack as it slows down troops and buildings. ** The Ice Golem's death damage is less powerful than a single Golemite's death damage. ** The slowing aura slows all enemy troops, crown towers, and buildings within a 4-tile radius. It applies the same percentage of slowdown as the Ice Wizard's attack does (-35%). ** The Ice Golems slowing effect does not stack with effects such as the Ice Wizard's attack. Strategy * A simple strategy is to put the Ice Golem in front of a Hog Rider as the Arena Towers and any other troops will target the Ice Golem, giving the Hog Rider more time to deal damage. ** Once the Ice Golem is eliminated, the Ice Golem's slowing effect of the supporting troops and buildings will give the Hog Rider 1-2 extra hits. * The Ice Golem can be used defensively as a slowing tank for any attacking troops and buildings. * It can be used with cheap fast troops such as Goblins and Fire Spirits to deal high damage to the Crown Tower. * The Ice Golem is useful for kiting all units, primarily slower units like P.E.K.K.A., to the adjacent Arena Tower due to its slow movement speed. * If the player encounters a lone Ice Golem, they can simply ignore it, as it does minimal damage to a Crown Tower. ** If you really want to defeat it quickly, you can use Skeletons or Spear Goblins. ** Bear in mind that its death damage can kill Skeletons at tournament standards. * The Ice Golem should not be used to attack solo, as his damage is very small. * As it is the cheapest mini-tank, it can be an addition to cycle decks, which usually lacks high hitpoint units. * Due to its low cost, it is disposable. While defending, its death explosion can slow down surrounding troops. During attacks, it can tank for a while and slow down surrounding troops, giving you an upper hand. In addition, it can be used as a lightning rod - attracting one hit from the Lightning due to its high hitpoints, and possibly saving another more valuable troop - such as a Musketeer or Wizard. History *The Ice Golem was added to the game on 14/10/16. *On 20/10/16, a Balance Update allowed its death damage to affect flying troops. This is a bug fix, previously its freezing effect that was unleashed upon death was the only thing to affect flying troops. *On 1/11/16, a Balance Update increased the Ice Golem's death damage by 74%. **The update also changed the description. It used to read "He's tough, targets buildings and explodes when destroyed, slowing nearby enemies. Wears a fashionable collar of coal to match his ears and nails." Trivia * The Ice Golem is the cheapest Rare card, costing only 2 Elixir. ** It is also the cheapest building-targeting card. * The Ice Golem has the lowest hitpoints out of any building-targeting troop. * The Ice Golem is the cheapest and only slow-speed Mini-Tank. * The Ice Golem has the lowest DPS in the game, even less than Spear Goblins. * When compared to a single Golemite of equal level, the Ice Golem has slightly lower HP, equal DPS, and equal death damage. However, when comparing at tournament levels, the Ice Golem has more health and does more DPS and does more death damage. * Unlike the Golem, the Ice Golem attacks with both hands, whereas the Golem only punches with one hand. * Like the Golem and its Golemites, the Ice Golem's death damage is same as its damage per hit. it:Golem del ghiaccio de:Eisgolem fr:Golem de glace Category:Troop Cards Category:Rare Cards Category:Frozen Peak Cards